Under current display technologies, whether two-dimensional (2D) display technologies or three-dimensional (3D) display technologies, viewers typically view images directly displayed on electronic display devices. The images of such display are necessarily limited by the screen frames of the electronic display devices and, particularly images of 3D display, can cause a sense of oppression, severely reducing the 3D visual experience. For example, when displaying a 3D road surface extends toward the front of the display screen, and the display images are limited by the screen frames, the viewer may have a visual experience that the road surface is broken and cannot be extended forwardly. A visual sense of vertigo may be caused, severely affecting the 3D image viewing experience.
In addition, currently, most packaging boxes for mobile phones, iPads, and other electronic devices are packaging cartons, which are discarded after the electronic devices are removed from the packaging boxes. Some electronic packaging boxes have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,084 discloses a packaging box containing a wireless communication unit. The wireless communication unit can receive identification information of the object inside the packaging box sent by a data transmitter. The packaging box also includes a display and a processor. The processor collects the received identification information and to cause the display to display of the identification information of the object inside the packaging box. The display, the processor, and the communication unit are integrated in the packaging box.
However, such packaging box only uses indication to identify the object in the packaging box to achieve the recognition of the content of the packaging box. The purpose for such recognition is to display identification information of the object inside the packaging box, in order to facilitate obtaining information about change or missing of the object in the packaging box. Further, such packaging box only displays related information about the content of the packaging box to achieve counting without opening. For users of the electronic devices, once the electronic devices are removed out of the packaging box, the packaging box would have no value. Often such addition of the display functionalities of recording and counting missing and change to the packaging box can increase the cost of the packaging box, and such cost can be passed on to consumers. The consumers may pay the cost but do not get the corresponding usage value in return. Finally, as the consumers often discard this type of packaging boxes, while the packaging boxes contain electronic components such as processors and displays, generating wastes and polluting the environment.
The disclosed method and device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.